Nothing in our way now
by One Who Waits For Love
Summary: Axel kicked Roxas out and ever since he's been a mess. Will his brothers' plan to get him back in the sea work, or will he be alone forever?


_ It had been a long time since Roxas had seen Axel. The last time the fiery red head had kicked him out of the apartment they both shared after he walked in on what looked like a mess. _

_Roxas had been sitting contently on his brother's lap while he was held, a customary thing for the twins to do. While he and Ven used to fool around the twins agreed that Axel might not like the idea and had since stopped their physical relationship. Of course Axel being the dimwit that he could be at times assumed that Roxas was cheating with Ven, not even knowing they were related. Roxas had plans to officially introduce his twin to the love of his life that evening but it ended up being the worst night of his life._

_ Months had gone by and rumors spread, it seemed Axel had found himself a new partner, someone that shared his same bright red hair. It hurt Roxas more than a stab to the back could ever hope of accomplishing, the one person he loved more than anything had kicked him out and found a replacement. Over the weeks the blonde had lost a considerable amount of weight, his muscular body turning into nothing more but skin and bones while he wasted his time lounging on the couch when he wasn't working, he spent all of his free time at work in order to keep his mind busy. _

_ Ventus and Sora had no idea how to help their brother; they simply couldn't imagine their boyfriends doing something like this. Sora confessed his worries to his boyfriend, Riku, and asked for advice, having done everything he could possibly think of to cheer up the lonely blonde. "You mean Axel kicked Roxas out because he thought he was cheating with Ventus? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, they look almost exactly alike how could he have not known, unless he was drinking…" Riku trailed off having realized that it just so happened that the redhead had been drinking that night, with none other than the silver haired boy and a few other friends. _

_ "Shit Sora. I didn't know that Roxas was going to have Ven over or I wouldn't have let Axel drink anything, I mean you know he doesn't drink that often. But well, his ex got a job at work as his new boss." He explained, running his fingers through his hair. "We thought it would do him good if he had a few drinks." He said, a small smile forming as his lover kissed his cheek and told him it would be ok. "Come here." He said quietly, holding Sora against his chest as he smelled the brown spikes, a comforting habit. _

_ "It'll be ok Riku. Roxas and Axel were meant to be together, like you and me. We'll figure something out to get them together again." He said, sighing softly as he kissed Riku's neck. "But what's this I hear about another red head living with Axel?" He questioned, looking up at his boyfriend with his big blue eyes._

_ And so Roxas was forcefully dragged off his beloved couch and into a taxi with his brothers. "I really don't want to go to a club guys, I just don't feel like doing anything." He said pitifully, his brothers having taken the liberty of picking out his outfit. Under normal circumstances he would have admitted how nice his butt looked in the new skinny jeans but didn't bother to voice his opinions. _

_ "Yeah, yeah, we know. You're still moping over Axel, which is perfectly normal. However tonight we're going to have some fun and then in the morning you can continue being emo, deal?" His twin replied, looking out the window with a grin as Club Thirteen came into view. "Riku's going to meet us inside right?" He asked his older brother, receiving a knowing smile in return._

_ Roxas just sighed at his brothers' antics; Club Thirteen had been where he and Axel first met a few years ago. It had been the first bar he and Sora snuck into and of course they had gotten caught. Reluctantly smiling at the memory he followed his siblings inside, the music pumping through the speakers as they made their way to an empty table, Riku soon sitting next to his boyfriend. "Ven, is Terra going to be here?" He asked darkly, while he didn't mind his brother's dating, he got a bad feeling he was being set up. _

_ "Of course silly, and he's going to bring a friend along, now here drink this, it will help you loosen up." A pink drink was shoved in his hand, leaving the blonde to sigh at his rotten luck. He was nowhere near ready for another relationship, hell he didn't think he would ever be over Axel._

_ After a few minutes of nursing his drink Terra came into view, dragging a pink haired male behind him. Roxas mentally groaned as it turned out to be Marluxia; the older man had a creepy crush on Roxas for years now, and always found a way to make the boy feel uncomfortable. "Roxy, baby! I heard all about that nasty man hurting you like that, I couldn't believe my ears! But don't worry, Marly's here to make it all~ better~!" He said; Roxas could practically see the rainbows following each word. _

_ "Actually Marluxia I'm not really ready for a-"He was cut off as his twin pushed him out of his chair and into the older man's arms._

_ "Don't be silly Roxas! Go have a dance or two with Marly." Ventus said with an evil grin plastered on his face. _

_ Glaring daggers at his brother Roxas had no choice but to agree, and found his way on the dance floor where many men decided to grind against him. "Marluxia I don't really feel comfortable like this." He protested weakly as the pink haired male joined the others, going so far as to pinch the blonde's ass, making him yell out. He gasped in surprise as a familiar set of arms snaked their way around his waist, accompanied by an all too familiar scent, like a lit match or a just blown out candle, the traces of fire._

_ "Sorry to cut in, but I believe you're touching something that belongs to me." He heard Axel growl out as Marluxia slowly moved away. All the while with a knowing smile and a look on his face that told Roxas this had been set up._

_Roxas felt himself being pressed against the warm chest as a few tears came to his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. "Axel, what are you doing? You kicked me out remember, I'm not yours anymore." He choked out, the words hard for him to say. His eyes widened as he was spun around and warm lips captured his own._

"_Roxy, you will always be mine. I am so sorry for what I did to you, and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but please let me explain. I was drunk and I know that doesn't make up for my actions, Riku told me what you were doing and I am so sorry." He said again, pulling his lover closer against his chest, nuzzling the boy's neck. "Please come home, I've been a worthless mess without you around." He said, loud enough to be heard over the music as he led the blonde off the dance floor._

_Roxas willed himself to be strong; he was not going to be one of the women off a Lifetime movie that ran back to the person that hurt him, no matter how sexy said person was looking. "Why should I? You already found a replacement." He said bitterly, putting up a weak fight against the arms that surrounded him. In truth he didn't want the red head to let him go, he wanted to go back home and sleep in his own bed with the man he loved at his side. He wanted more than anything to be where he belonged, with Axel. _

_He heard a soft chuckle as Axel continued to lead him off the floor and out of the club. "I didn't peg you for the jealous type Roxy, and you know damn well that I could never replace you. Reno is my brother and he was staying in town for a couple weeks on business so I let him have a place to crash." He explained; arms still around the blonde's waist until they arrived at his red mustang. _

"_Come home with me just for tonight and if you want to leave in the morning I won't stop you, but Roxy you look like shit. I didn't know I meant so much to you that being without me for a couple months would turn you…" He trailed off having seen the depressed look Roxas was getting. "It doesn't matter, I'm here now. I tried to get you, I went to your house more than once to beg you back but Sora said you were at work every time." He started the car and they were on their way home._

~0~0~

"Roooxxxxyyyyyy, you're starting to scaaaarrreee meeee." Axel sung, poking his blonde lover on the nose. Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"Do you remember when you kicked me out? I was just thinking, what if I really _had_ been cheating on you, would you still have begged me home?" He asked seriously, wanting to know what the red head would have done differently.

"Of course I would have, you're my home Roxas. It would have taken me awhile to get over it of course, but if you needed to cheat then I'm not doing my job of keeping you happy." He said seriously, pulling the blonde closer so they could spoon. "What brought that on though; you don't plan to cheat do you?" He teased, knowing better.

Roxas shook his head. "I just had a dream last night, more of a memory really and it stayed with me after I woke up." He explained, craning his neck to lay a soft kiss on Axel's cheek, then his mouth. "Axel, I love you. I don't want to have to go another day without seeing you." He kissed the man again, sighing when he felt arms hold him tighter.

"Someone seems to be a cuddle bug this morning, I love you too Roxy. You will never live another day alone, I don't care how bad I fuck up next time. Even if I scream and yell for you to get out I don't want you to, I don't mean it. I want you to stay here forever…that and we can always try to cheat biology and get you pregnant and have little Akuroku's!" He said with a smile as his lover groaned and rolled back over.

"Axel you know that would never happen." Roxas said, a grin making its way onto his features. Now that he had Axel back, it felt as if nothing would get in their way again, at least he prayed not.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, please leave a comment?

If enough people want, I think I could turn this into a story or write a sequel but for the most part I think it's a nice place to leave off for my first oneshot

**"Think left and think right and think low and think high. Oh. the thinks you can think up if only you try!" ~Dr. Seuss **


End file.
